Paradise (Where the Angels Roam)
by misgivings
Summary: "Paul Walker was truly an amazing person and his impact will be forever felt." (1973 - 2013)


I am still reeling from the news of Paul's untimely death. It was so sudden and so unexpected. He'll surely be missed by many, myself included. We certainly lost an angel, but Heaven just as certainly gained one, as Vin and others have said. My prayers go out to his family and friends as they deal with a grief I know firsthand is practically unbearable. This piece is in remembrance of his kind, beautiful soul. May his memory live on through his films, his charity, his legacy, and his fans.

* * *

**A Glimpse into the Walker Mindset**

You don't have to hear from celebrities about how great of a guy Paul is. If you do your research, it's easy to spot just how truly incredible he is. From his easy-going personality, to his charitable actions, to a smile that could probably light up a whole room; Paul is undoubtedly one of the most grounded "celebrities" in Hollywood. He never took advantage of what life offered him, as a good many have noted following his death, and gave when and where he could.

Below are a few quotes of his that really capture his bright personality. (I never knew Paul personally, but I've been an avid fan of his for years. Attractiveness aside, the man always seemed to have a heart of gold. It really is a damn shame to see him pass so soon. Like most fans, I was touched by his passion for life and his dedication to philanthropy. From what I've witnessed, I honestly do believe the following quotes accurately paint a beautiful image of Paul's generosity, enthusiasm, and modesty.)

"You know, all that really matters is that the people you love are happy and healthy. Everything else is just sprinkles on the sundae."

"When you put good will out there it's amazing what can be accomplished."

"I'm not afraid of anything. That's just the way I am."

"It's not about working anymore, its about doing work I can be proud of."

"I live by 'Go big or go home.' That's with everything. It's like either commit and go for it or don't do it at all. I apply that to everything. I apply that to relationships, I apply that to like sports, I apply that to everything. That's what I live by. That's how I like it."

"I'm not the kind of guy who's taking advantage of my position."

"My philosophy is: If you can't have fun, there's no sense in doing it."

* * *

**Touched by an Angel**

From the Reach out Worldwide Facebook page:

_Paul Walker took a simple idea and made it a reality by creating Reach Out WorldWide (ROWW). Four years later Reach Out WorldWide has evolved into something special._

_Reach Out WorldWide is a network of professionals with first responder skills, including doctors, nurses, firefighters, paramedics, construction specialists, heavy equipment operators, and other disaster-survival specialists, who understand that a fast response makes the difference between life and death. These professionals have put their "boots on the ground" domestically and worldwide, to immediately fulfill the unmet need in times of chaos, tragedy, and destruction._

_"Paul wasn't someone who would just write a check and lend his name to an organization; he was the heart and soul of Reach Out WorldWide. Paul was the first one in and the last one out, he led by example and his hard work and dedication inspired everyone who had the privilege of working with him. He led one of the first teams into the hardest hit areas of Haiti and traveled to Chili to bring water, medical aid and hope after the Earthquake and Tsunami. He ran a chainsaw clearing debris and helping people get back into their homes during the hottest days after the tornadoes in Alabama… Some people play a hero, Paul was a hero. Paul was an honorable, hardworking, dedicated, respectful man with a humble spirit who shared his blessings with those who needed it most. It was an honor and a privilege to be able to work with, learn and look up to someone who walked the walk." - JD Dorfman, Reach Out Worldwide_

_Paul Walker was truly an amazing person and his impact will be forever felt. As the ROWW family mourns the loss of our founder, leader, brother and friend we pledge to carry out his dream of helping those when they need it most. Paul's legacy and good will lives on through ROWW._

. . .

Tales of Walker's philanthropy are not new. CNN confirmed one story from a decade ago when Walker noticed a young U.S. soldier shopping with his fiancee for a wedding ring in a Santa Barbara jewelry store. "The groom was just back from duty in Iraq, and he was going to be deployed again soon and wanted to buy a wedding ring, but he said he just could not afford it," saleswoman Irene King said. "I don't think the soldier realized how expensive those rings are; about $10,000." The couple apparently did not know who Walker was. "Walker called the manager over and said, 'Put that girl's ring on my tab.' Walker left all his billing info, and it was a done deal. The couple was stunned. She was thrilled and could not believe someone did this." King called it the most generous thing she'd ever seen. (via CNN)

. . .

"His heart was so big. I was proud of him every day of his life. I'm just glad that every time I saw him, I told him I loved him. And he would say the same thing to me." — Paul Walker, Sr.

"Brother, I will miss you very much. I am absolutely speechless. Heaven has gained a new Angel. Rest in Peace." — Vin Diesel

"Paul was pure light. I cannot believe he is gone." — Jordana Brewster

"I pray I do half as much good in this world with my time that Paul did with his short life. I didn't know him, but I'll miss him all the same." — Patrick J. Adams

"He was a lovely person, so sweet and grounded. My heart goes out to his family." — Jessica Alba

"I was with Paul today. He was surrounded by friends, talking about cars, seeing hundreds of gifts brought for kids to give out by charity. The news is terribly sad. The world lost an angel and Heaven gained one. I'm going to commit to helping ensure the Paul's charity lives on and that his love of cars and people, especially children, will be remembered forever." — Bill Townsend, following the news of Paul's death

"All my strength, love and faith to the Walker family during this heartbreaking time. We find our strength in his light. Love you, brother." — Dwayne Johnson

"Heavy heavy heart tonight. Paul Walker was a genuinely good, sweet, kind, laid back, loving person. Sending much love to his family." — Olivia Wilde

"My heart goes out to Meadow and everyone else affected by this terrible loss. We will all miss you my friend. We love you. RIP Paul Walker." — Aaron Paul

"Your humble spirit was felt from the start. Wherever you blessed your presence, you always left a mark. We were like brothers and our birthdays are only one day apart, now. You will forever hold a place in all of our hearts. [Your] legacy will live on forever. R.I.P." — Ludacris

* * *

Rest in paradise, Paul. _Mahalo_. For everything you've done. We love you. I have no doubt in my mind that you'll fit right in in Heaven.


End file.
